


Royally Pissed

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, bang chan smut, hyunjin smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: you were the servant to the most cockiest princes to ever exist, but suddenly you became their little play thing, now you are royally fucked.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Royally Pissed

**warnings:** (i just want to say chan is very rude and cocky in this fic), blackmailing, degradation, dirty talk, threesome, oral (m) receiving, fingering, ass play, double penetration, unprotected sex (wrap it up folks)

You sighed as you slipped into a dark closet, taking the chance to catch your breath. You’ve been running around the palace nonstop, being a servant for the cockiest princes in all of the kingdom. They weren’t brothers by blood, but still acted as if they were. They were demanding and demeaning. Ever since their parents passed away from a tragic accident, they’ve taken over all the power. The two princes are rude to everyone they come in contact with, especially you as their servant. **  
**

Unfortunately, leaving wasn’t an option. You were paid well and no other kingdom would pay this well for a servant, so you sucked it up and put on a fake smile and did your job.

Screaming and shouting caught your attention, making your heart hammer in your chest. Was that coming from the throne room? You hear your name being tossed around, echoing off the palace walls. “Please go find her. She’s late! Tardiness will not be tolerated” You heard Chan yelling at the guards. You rushed out of the closet and into the kitchen area to grab the tray you were supposed to bring him. You put the tray down to grab a glass of water, when an arm grabbed you and pulled you away from the tray. 

“Ahhh I found her.” The guard snarled and dragged you across the palace and threw you into the arms of Chan, as he sat on the throne. “Found her in the kitchen sir.”

“Thank you. You are all excused,” Chan said waving his hand in the air. The guards leave you alone with Chan as he sits on the throne. You back away from his grip. “You’re late my servant. I see you’re empty-handed. I should fire you right now. You’re quite worthless, aren’t you? Why my parents kept you around all this time, I will never know.” Chan looked down at you with such disgust. 

“I’m sorry sir. I just.. I just wanted everything to turn out perfectly for you. I may have lost track of time. Please forgive me, sir, it won’t happen again.” You pleaded, begging for forgiveness. You sounded pathetic. Chan stared back at you and his lip raised in satisfaction. 

“You want forgiveness? How about you do something for me, darling. Take off your clothes and present yourself to me,” Chan said as he leans back further into the throne. His eyes set on you. “Excuse me. What? Sir, I will not take my clothes off for you.” You said shyly as your cheeks began to blush. You did find him attractive, but his nasty attitude and cockiness was a huge turn off for you.

“You will do as I say. If you don’t, I will fire you right now. No one will ever hire you as their servant once I’ve told them what a whore you really are. So you pick, baby girl. Which is it? Do as I say and take your clothes off? Or you can pick the other option of me firing you and you will be jobless for the rest of your existence?” Chan clicks his tongue as he waits for your answer.

“You wouldn’t?” You stood there crossing your arms. “Oh honey, are you stupid? You know what kind of power I have. Don’t think twice darling, I will destroy you. Don’t test me. Now, do as I asked and you’ll keep your job.” Chan licks his lip as he prepares for your show.

“Fine, you want me to take off my clothes. Then can you give me something in return,” you asked the prince. “I don’t think you have any kind of authority in saying that, darling.” You move closer to him and bend over just enough that you are eye level with him. “One, you can stop calling me darling and two, you can go to hell.”

Chan’s nostrils begin to flare. He grabs you by the hair, which forces you down to your knees. “You picked the wrong man to fuck with. I will not tolerate a whore of a servant telling me how things go around here. I told you I will destroy you. Now strip or else I’ll ask my guards to walk you out. Remember my warnings, DARLING.” Chan lets go of your hair as you begin to stand.

You huffed and puffed, as you looked into his dark blown out eyes. Damn, he’s gorgeous, the way he’s staring at you is doing something to your insides, making you feel a pool of wetness between your legs. You try so hard to fight back this feeling. You need this job, and if you have to take your clothes off to keep it, well you might as well be the servant whore that he’s calling you.

“Alright, sir. I will do what you asked, but after I strip, I want to be relieved of my duties for the day.” Chan places his elbows on his thighs and leans forward. “You will be doing more than being relieved of your duties today. Now, strip. I don’t want to ask you again. I don’t have all day.” He leans back again watching you with so much attention in his eyes.

If you didn’t just notice the bulge in his pants before as a dead giveaway that he’s obviously enjoying this a little too much. You turn to make sure you are the only one here with him. You slowly unbutton your servant blouse, a little hesitant at first, but you get to the last button and slip the silky material down your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Chan repositions himself on the throne, obviously adjusting himself. He clears his throat as he continues to keep a watchful eye on you. You unclasp your bra, pulling your arms out, but leaving it against your chest, too shy to show off what’s underneath. “Don’t be shy, let me see what you’ve been hiding from me this whole time.” Your face turns a strawberry hue as you let the bra fall to the ground. Chan licks his lips once again, as a low growl comes from within.

You unbutton your pants and slide them down your legs. Slipping out of them along with your slip-on shoes. Standing there almost bare to him, the only thing left was your panties. He swallows hard as he gets a good look at your perfect body. “Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath. You feel so uncomfortable standing in this cold room as the coldest man to ever exist on the planet stares back at you, making you feel so small. 

“Get on your hands and knees and crawl over to me,” he said with no such remorse in his voice. “All you said I had to do was strip—“ Chan cuts you off with a harsh slap of his hand against the throne’s armrest. “You are becoming a huge problem for me, my little servant. Now crawl to your master. Don’t make me get up and force you, because you wouldn’t like what I would do if it came down to that.”

You drop to your hands and knees and you crawl your way to the gorgeous prince. Stopping between his legs, you may just be wet from this entire act. Embarrassed that your panties reveal a wet patch from your arousal. Something goes off inside your brain, something so sinful and sinister.

You sit on your knees as you glide your hands up his thighs. Chan cocks an eyebrow and he watches your hand get close to the bulge in his pants. He hisses and throws his head back as your hand rubs against it. You bite your lip as you become more turned on. You unzip his pants and reveal that he isn’t wearing any underwear. You look into his eyes for approval to pull his cock out. “Go on, you know you want to. Don’t be scared.” 

You reach your hand in and pull his fully erect cock out. He’s big, and your mouth begins to water at the thought of pleasuring him with your tongue. You pump his cock in your fist a few times before leaning in to lick the reddened tip that’s leaking precum. The salty taste is almost intoxicating. You lick the bulging vein along the side of his cock and Chan begins to groan.

“You’ve been teasing me for years, now that I have you at my will you still continue to tease me, you’re such a slut.” His derogatory remarks just make you wetter, and more willing to go through with whatever it is that’s about to happen, but just as you are about to wrap your lips around his cock. You hear the door open and echo through the room as the door slams shut. 

“What the fuck is going on Chan? Is that our servant?” Hyunjin said as you turned your head to look at the man, completely embarrassed. “Ahh brother. Why yes it is. I know you have a little thing for her, don’t you? I remember you telling me so. Why don’t you join in on the fun?” Hyunjin stares into your eyes with worry. He may be the other cocky prince, but deep down he’s a little softie and he truly does have a crush on you, but something about the way you are situated right now is bringing out his inner demon.

“This is unacceptable Chan. You can’t just take her right here in this room. Especially on the throne, what if we get caught?” You swallowed hard.

We? What does he mean we?

Your mind goes into overdrive at the visions of the two princes going at you at once. “Lock the door brother, we can’t get caught if no one knows. Now our little servant was about to suck my cock. Weren’t you?” 

You can hear Hyunjin lock the only entry door. Your attention is back on the man in front of you. “Please sir, I don’t think it—“ you feel a large hand on the back of your head. “What’s that? I think my brother asked you to do something. He expects you to do it. Suck.” Hyunjin pushed your head down onto Chan’s length.

You wrap your hand around the base and wrap your lips around him. Taking him as far as your mouth with allow. He’s just too large to take any more of him, so you continue to pump whatever you can’t fit in your fist. “Yessss. That’s it, baby. Your mouth feels so good.” Chan hissed through his clenched teeth.

Hyunjin leans into your ear, which sends a shiver down your spine. “You’re such a whore, letting two men use you as our little toy.” Hyunjin reaches his hand down to the wet patch on your panties and bites your shoulder. “Your panties are drenched. Let me take those off for you.” He gets on his knees and moves down to your backside and tears your panties clear off your body. 

Your swollen pussy is now on display to Hyunjin as he runs his fingers through your slick folds. “Fuck, Hyung she’s so wet. Looks like she’s enjoying your cock.” Hyunjin teased your dripping hole which made you moan around Chan’s cock, sending vibrations against him which made him even harder.

Hyunjin shoves two fingers into your wet cunt, twirling his fingers around before pumping them in and out of your heat. He palmed his cock over his pants and he continued the brutal assault with his fingers. 

“Look at how easy it was to break you, and make you cave. You are such a slut.” Chan thrusts up into your mouth, which causes you to gag around him. “Hyunjin, why don’t you play with her ass and get it nice and ready for me.” You pull off Chan’s dick and look into his fucked out eyes. “But I’ve never been taken there before,” you whined to the man. 

“Awe don’t worry. Hyunjin will make sure your virgin ass is nice and ready. We’ll go easy on you. We wouldn’t want to ruin our new toy, would we? Now get back on your hands and knees and put that ass up for Hyunjin.” Chan throws Hyunjin a small bottle of lubricant and begins to fist his cock as you get into position. 

Hyunjin strips out of his pants and boxers and gets back down on his knees as his large hand palms your ass. He picks up the bottle of lube and squirts a large amount into his hand and smears it around your asshole. The cool liquid causes you to jump a little. “She’s got such a pretty asshole Hyung.” Chan and Hyunjin both groan. “Open her up nice and good for me.”

Hyunjin slowly inserts a single digit into your hole, taking his time until your body adjusts. You whine and whimper as he begins to slowly move the finger in and out of your backside. You begin to moan as you feel Hyunjin’s cock brush against your leg. “Does that feel good baby? Are you ready for a second finger?” You cry out a pathetic yes as Hyunjin squirts more lube onto your entrance. He slowly inserts a second finger and you feel full.

You ass swallows his fingers, as he waits for your response. “Mmm, yes please?” He thrusts his fingers in and out of your ass. Your arousal is dripping down your leg. You are so ready to take them both. “Please, I’m ready. Please wreck me, fill me up and use me.” Hyunjin slowly pulls his fingers out as he wipes them on his pants on the floor. “I think our little slut is ready, Hyung.” 

Hyunjin picks up the bottle of lube and hands it to Chan, as he squirts it onto his hand and coats his dick with the liquid. “Come here, baby. Turn and face Hyunjin and sit on my cock.” The anticipation is becoming too much. You get up off the floor and walk over to Chan. You turn to face Hyunjin. Chan squirts another dollop of lube onto his hand and smears it on your ass. You slowly ease yourself down onto his cock.

You hiss from the burning sensation, but as your ass adjusts, the pain slowly becomes almost pleasurable. Hyunjin comes in between your legs and spreads them with his knees. “You are in for a treat baby,” Hyunjin said as he grabs into his cock and rubs the head over your sensitive slit, coating his dick with your arousal. 

Hyunjin slams into you with no remorse. He stills and you feel stuffed, both holes filled. “God damn,” Chan shouts as he brings a hand to your breast and squeezes the soft flesh and begins to thrust up into your ass. Hyunjin follows suit and begins to thrust, the feeling is so overwhelming. They continue to slam into you, stretching you open.

“Fuck. Chan, I don’t know how much longer I can go.” Hyunjin whined as his thrusts became sloppy. Chan brings his hands to your waist and he thrusts up into you. You throw your head back as you feel your orgasm building. “You close baby girl? You gonna cum for us?” Chan reaches his hand to your clit and rubs in a fast motion and you completely lose it. You cum so hard, that you feel your juices running down your leg.

“Oh my god yes, fill both of my holes with your cum,” you cried out as Hyunjin thrust one last time into your heat as he spilled his seed deep inside you. Your walls closing around him like a vise grip. The reaction was enough for Chan that he emptied inside your ass. You lean your body back against Chan’s sweaty chest. Completely spent from this entire act. 

Hyunjin pulls out as he watches his cum flow out of your pussy and down your thighs. His cock immediately became hard at the sight. “How are you feeling baby?” Chan asked as his still hard cock remained in your ass. “I’m tired, but I feel alright.” 

“Hyunjin, let’s get her back to my master suite and get her cleaned up. I’m not even close to done with her.” Hyunjin slowly helps you up off Chan’s lap as cum spills out of your backside. You can hardly walk, but Hyunjin wraps a cloak around your body and helps you to the master suite, for a shower and another round of pleasure. 


End file.
